1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a receiving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In differential transmission systems for high-speed transmission, signal lines at receiving ends are terminated in order to prevent reflection.
Such receiving circuits are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H5-67933 and 2001-251164.